Deadpool: Souls collide
by Leonightis
Summary: Deadpool A.K.A the Merc with the mouth finds himself in a strange dimension similar to his but there are no superheros but people that turn into weapons. How will he cope with this change of scenery? Will he get back home? Or will he need the help of Death and his student? Just have to read to find out. Rated T for language!
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone Leonightis here with a new story. Well the prologue. anyways i really love Soul Eater the anime and Deadpool and i wondered what would happen if the two collided. Oh boy this will be fun. P.S. sorry for the lack of stories. I will try to keep updating this one as much as possible.**

**Highmoon's voice ****

**Yellow Boxes voice ()**

**Bold Me**

**Deadpool: Leonightis doesn't own Soul Eater, Highmoon, and especially not me. Enjoy my awesomeness!**

Prologue

It was just like any normal day in new york where a certain merc with the mouth was- "I was sitting at my shitty apartment. But I couldn't watch TV since I couldn't pay my electric bill." **Hey! Don't interrupt me! I'm writing the story!** "But who better to write a story about me, than me?" *Don't piss off the writer* (Oh let him get mad!) **Ahem! if I may. **Wade Wilson also known as Deadpool was sitting on his couch until he heard an explosion outside. "An explosion?! what the hell?" He runs over two the window to see. "Spiderman? Fighting Doc Ock? No surprise there, But what is that?" He points down to a strange device next to his apartment building. *More importantly why is it next to our apartment* (Heads up!) Deadpool sees Spiderman also known as Peter Parker flying backwards towards his window and dodges out of the way as He comes crashing in but lands on his feet. "Do you know how much that will cost?!"

"Deadpool?" Spiderman says a bit surprised "Out of all the windows. Um… Sorry about your window but theres an issue at hand."

"Can I help?" Wade asks getting in Peters face. (I hope he says yes!) *Calm down you sound like a fanboy*

"Fine! Only because I'm kinda getting my but kicked here." Peter leads Wade to his broken window and points down to the machine below it. "Coincidentally his latest invention is just below your window. Looks like he's coming back for seconds. Wade take care of the machine!" Spiderman jumps in the air knocking Doc Ock a few feet back.

"Wait! What does it do? Ah well." He jumps down to the machine. The machine looked like a silver sphere with the legs like a tripod, and had a round opening big enough to fit a head into. *Perhaps we should ask Spidey over there how to turn it off* "Yeah right! We got this!" (Yeah! Beside Spidey is busy) Wade looks behind him and sees Spiderman vs Doc Ock. They seem a bit evenly matched. "Ah well." He Pulls out one of his swords. "When in doubt, chop away!"

Doc Ock sees Deadpool about to swing at the machine "No! You fool! You'll off balance the calculations!" But Wade ignored him and cut the machine in half. "What kind of metal did you use? i cut through it like butter-" A blue orb that looks to be from the machine explodes and a portal opens sucking in Deadpool. "Ah shit! Maybe i should've listened!" Deadpool gets sucked in and it closes.

"Deadpool!" Spiderman punches Doc Ock into a wall while his guard is down and ties him up in his own robotic tentacles. "Wheres Deadpool?!"

"I don't know! That idiot off balanced the coordinates! He could be anywhere! Even on another planet!" Spiderman punches him out cold. Then goes to pick up a piece of the orb.

"Deadpool. Where are you?"

"I feel. Cold. The voices in my head. I can't hear them. Whats happened to me?" Deadpool opens his eyes slowly. *Wade! Get up!* (Stop laying there! Its freezing out here!) Wade opens his eyes and sees snow falling on him. "What the? Snow?" He gets up to see his in a frozen wasteland. "You gotta be shiting me! Writer are you serious!?" **What? You're here for a reason just calm down! **"Fine! I suppose we should get moving." And so wade walked, and walked. *Wade. why couldn't you hear us earlier?* (yeah even unconscious you can hear us but this time you couldn't) "I don't know. But I feel I'm getting weak. Even with this badass healing factor my body can't stand cold weather this intense. Hey whos that? Hey! You! You-" Deadpool collapses into the snow but feels a heat then passes out again.

Deadpool begins to stir after what feels like hours and hears voices.

"You found him knock out in the snow? Shouting, and those clothes. Odd aren't they?"

Deadpool opens his eyes to a white mask that kinda looks like a goofy looking skull in his face. "What the hell!?" he jumps to his feet and takes two steps back.

"He's awake! Faster than expected to." Says what looks like a creepy shadow with that same mask on. And next to him is what looks like a kid with black hair and three white stripes on the left side, and holding two pistols, and dressed in a suit as if ready for a business meeting. "Hiya!" says the one with the mask.

"Ok! I wanna know what's going on right now? Where am I?" *It looks like some sorta happy death land* (Yeah! Theres graves everywhere!)

"You're in Death City. I'm Death and this is my son Death the kid. He's the one that saved you from that icy wasteland." Death says.

"Wait hold on! You can't be death death is a chick! Plus she's my little death muffin." Deadpool snaps out of his thoughts "Explain your self!"

"uh… Ok i've seen weirdo's before but you are on a new level. Wait a minute. Your soul. I can't see it." Kid looks at him a bit shocked "All i see is a blue lock. Interesting. Who are you? What are you?"

"Alright i'll play your game. I'm the merc with the mouth, the regenerate degenerate, the crimson comedian! I'm Deadpool! Best mercenary there is!" Deadpool says flexing his muscles.

"Um… ok then" Death says "Why were you in the icy wasteland?"

"Well I… Huh… wait was i there?" Deadpool has a flashback of the last time he was in New York "The portal! Oh… The portal. Thats it! I must be in a different dimension!" *Oh great*

"Different dimension hey? Well that sound like you're in a pickle. A big one." Death replies.

"Wait you just believe him?" Kid say's shocked even more. "Father! You can't just believe what he says! Another dimension? Sounds fishy if you ask me."

"Well no one asked you Kid. Besides i felt an odd occurrence in that same area. One that i know all too well." Death inspected his swords. "So you have two katana partners huh. "Interesting."

"Wow. He's checking out our swords! Ha!" said Wades now yellow handled sword.

"Hey! Don't make it sound like I'm a perv!" Death said to the sword.

"Wait! You can hear me? Wade he can hear me!" The yellow sword started shaking, and glowed blue, then another Deadpool stood next to the original but this one was yellow instead of red. "Holy shit!" He grabs Wade and begins shaking him. "I'm not in your head anymore!"

The other sword which had a white handle glowed blue as well, and the same thing happened except this one was white instead of red. "It seems in this dimension we took on the forms of transforming swords."

"Highmoon? What the hells going on!?" Deadpool said pushing the yellow Deadpool off him.

"Hmm. It seems while traveling to our dimension whatever brought you hear alternated your body in order for you to exist here." Death walked up to his mirror "Dr. Stein! I need you to come down to the death room. Immediately."


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry Its taken me too long but here you go. Also I forgot to mention in the prologue that this takes place after the final Soul Eater episode. Anyways take it away Highmoon.**

**Highmoon: you know the drill, Leonightis doesn't own Deadpool, Soul Eater, or me.**

**Me: Nice job. Alright chapter one here we go.**

**Chapter 1**

**A test of skill**

Dr. Franken Stein was standing in the death room observing the three Deadpools fighting. "That was for all the insults over the years!" Wade punches the yellow Deadpool. "Ha! Now that you're no longer in my head i can get sweet, sweet payback. Know how many times have you insulted me again? I've lost count!" Deadpool punches his yellow double again.

"Cut it out wade!" Said the white double. "Take it easy on him."

"Hold on! If you are both me when in physical form, does that mean you also have a healing factor?"

"Let's find out!" The yellow double turned into a sword and Wade grabs him from the air. "That will take some getting used to." Wade with the now yellow handled sword looks at the white double.

"Don't even think about it Wade!" Wade!" He begins to back up slowly as Dr. Stein, Death, and Kid watch with faces as though they are idiots. "Wade!" Wade slashes across his white doubles chest spilling blood everywhere. But it heals right after the cut was made.

"Incredible!" Dr. Stein was a man wearing a green and black shirt and pants, and a white lab coat, all had been stitched together. His face had a stitching from his forehead down with a curve closer to his left eye. he has silver- gray hair, round glasses, and appears to have a giant screw in his head. He also seems to be smoking a cigaret. "You can heal faster than i've ever seen before. Can you all do this?"

"Uh… I guess we all can." Wade replied as he put the yellow sword in its sheath. "You stay and don't cause trouble."

"I would love to dissect you for study." Dr. Stein says turning his back. "But you would heal faster than i can dissect. Anyways you want me to find you a way home. Well I can't find one."

"Oh come on!"

"But I can build one." Deadpool ran in front of Dr. Stein's face.

"Really? You can build an interdimensional teleporter and get me home!" Deadpool raised a fist in the air. "Yes!"

"But it will take time. And magical artifacts that are hidden." Stein looks at Death. "It will take a while.

"Then in that case Mr. Deadpool will just have to stay in Death city." He looks at Deadpool as he now has both swords in their sheaths. "We can't have people knowing about this. Who knows what effect it will have if people find out someone from a different dimension just came to ours."

"So where am i gonna stay?" Wade asks as he walks past Stein up to Death.

"Father." Everyone looks at Kid who has been silent most of this conversation. "Surely others will ask questions, who he is, where he's from, why he's here."

Kid made a good point Death though. Surely questions about him are to come up in conversation. "Hmm… Mr. Deadpool. Do you have a real name. I know that isn't it."

Deadpool looked at him.

"Wade. Wade Wilson."

"Well then Mr. Wilson. You seem skilled in sword fighting." Death pointed to his Katana.

"Best there is!" Wade pointed a thumb at himself, then pulled out his pistols and spun them cowboy style. Then pointed them in the air and put on a southern accent. "I'm also one ah the best gunners." Then spins them and holsters them again.

Kid just gives him a smirk pointing his twin pistol companions Liz and patty. "Was!"

"Is that a challenge kido?" Wade points his guns at him.

"Calm down both of you! But you give me a splendid idea!" They both look at Lord Death. " Yes! I want to see what Mr. Wilson can do! What do you say?"

Wade puts his guns back in the holsters again, then pulls sunglasses out of nowhere. "Challenge accepted!"

(-)

Lord Death decided to tell some of the students of Wade's presents here. Those students were Maka, Soul, Black Star, and Tsubaki. They all were in the clearing in the forest including Dr. Stein, Death the kid and his partners, Liz and patty, and death was watching as well through a mirror dragged all the way out there.

"So. Are these kids my opponents?" Death nodded in response. "Wade pulled out his two katana."

"Hey Wade!" says Highmoon which was the white handled katana. "Don't underestimate them. You remember what happened last time?"

"Yeah! We got our butt totally handed to us!" added the yellow handled katana.

"Can it you two! We got this! No way am i being beaten by a bunch of kids." Wade looks at the group of kids. "Alright! Whose first for an ass kickin!"

Black Star stepped up first "I am the great Black Star! I am destined to surpass God! You will be nothing but practice to me! Tsubaki!" He yelled the whole thing until Tsubaki took her enchanted sword form into Black Stars hands.

Deadpool was sleeping while standing. The others look at him oddly and then he woke up. "Oh sorry I decided to tune you out and guess i got bored."

Black star look angry "How dare you sleep during my amazing speech!" Black star lunches at Deadpool and brought Tsubaki down on Deadpool but he blocked with one sword and kicked him away. "Hey! Whats the big idea! You could have cut me then and there! Don't you dare hold back because you're older!"

"If you're sure." Wade uses his teleportation belt and teleports in front of him swinging to Black Stars left, But luckily Black Star blocked. While blocking his left Wade saw the opening on his right and cuts his right side. "You didn't want me to hold back! So i won't!" Wade kicks Black Star in the air and teleports above him "Air stomp son!" and stomps his foot down on Black Star's chest and he hits the ground on his back, and Wade teleports back to the ground. "Easy as pie-" Wade was cut off by having a sword go through his gut. Black star had gotten up and Jabbed Tsubaki in his gut so fast no one saw him do it.

"Don't underestimate me!" He pulled his sword out of Wade and he fell to his knees swords still in hands. Black Star stood over him. "Guess you were just all talk." Wade stands up and the hole made in his gut was gone.

"Sucks for you that i have a badass healing factor. Meaning you can cut me all you want but i'll just heal again!" Deadpool laughs a bit. Next thing Black Star sees is a red fist flying at him then the sky, then black. "Booyah! Who's next!?"

"We're beating up kids. This fanfic is kinda wrong in a way." The white sword says.

"Who cares we're having fun!" Replied the yellow sword.

"Lord Death if you don't mind me asking. What is the point of this?" Stein ask.

"I want to see what he's capable of. Do i need anymore reason?" Lord Death replied.

Maka was next as she grabs Soul now in his scythe form, but before they can engage in battle Death interrupts them.

"Hold everything! I'm getting a call on the other line and i don't want to miss this fight!" Death shouts hanging up to take the other call.

"Dick move writer." **What? Just making it interesting. **Wade lets his guard down looking over the kids and Dr. Stein.

"Hey Think those girls by the emo are available?" The yellow sword asks.

"You're kidding right? They look under eighteen. I don't want to look like a creep in this fanfic."

"Emo?!" Kid says bending down to the sword, which had a reflection of the yellow Deadpool on the blade.

"Well yeah! Who else would where all that black?"

"My nonsensical, yellow, counterpart has a point. That's a lot of black." Says Highmoon.

Kid was at this point looking over his clothes "Do I really look that emo?"

"Well at least the sword had good taste." Liz says as Patty giggles.

Death reappears on the mirror screen "We have a serious issue! This showdown will have to wait everyone to the death room. NOW!" Death hangs up in what seems like a panic.

"Again writer?! I was looking forward to fight the others!" **Wade thats kinda weird considering they are kids. **"Can it Mr. Piss off the readers by denying them a good fight!" **Ok that was way too long to be somewhat insulting. **"Whatever!"

At this point everyone is looking at Deadpool who to them appears to be yelling at nothing but the air in front of his face. "um… Mr. Deadpool? Who or what are you yelling at?" Tsubaki asked by Blackstars side that woke up a few seconds ago, but just sitting there staring at Deadpool.

"Wha? Oh yeah! Don't mind me just talking to the writer."

"The writer?" Dr. Stein asked intrigued somewhat.

"Don't worry about it." Wade sheaths his Katana companions.

"Hey! We can walk now you know!"

"Just because you _can_ walk doesn't mean I _trust_ you to walk."

"What does that even mean?" Ask the yellow sword.

"It means he doesn't trust us to stay out of trouble." Replied Highmoon.

"Damn right i don't! I've got a good thing going here with these guys. I don't need you two screwing it up!" shouts as everyone begins to head back for the DWMA.

Maka whispers to the others while Deadpool was behind conversing with his weapons "I'm not sure I can trust him guys he seems a bit…"

"Crazy? Nuts? Insane?" Soul adds.

"Yeah I don't either. I mean why does we wear that suit? and how does he heal so fast?" Kid also adds.

"I'm sure our odd guest has his reasons." Dr. Stein says. "Maybe he will tell us one day."

"I wonder what the problem is? Looks like is had Lord Death Panicked." Blackstar Noted.

"Whatever it is it must be bad." Tsubaki added.

"Well it interfered with our battle with Mr. Crazy over there. I was looking forward to it as well." Soul said with disappointment.

All of the sudden Deadpool popped up behind him sticking his head between Maka and Soul "Mr. Crazy? Well, that does fit."

"Truuuuue!" The yellow sword replies.

"Anyways. Whatever it is, we'll handle it!"

"We?" Kid asks.

"Well yeah. As long as I'm here I might as well do something exciting."

"Yeah and this sounds fun! I hope an epic battle happens!" The yellow sword adds..

"That's how most battles work in anime." Highmoon comments.

"What does he mean by anime?" Maka asks.

"Don't worry about it. Man i still can't get over the fact others can hear you two."

"Yeah its kinda odd. Now i have to be careful about who i insult." replied the yellow sword.

"Ok we need to call you something other than 'the yellow sword' Its getting on my nerves." Deadpool thinks then snaps his fingers. "How about 'Yellowpool' Much easier. How about it writer?" **Fine.**

"Ok, thats not weird at all." Soul says sarcastically.

"Really? I found it weird!" Patty says.

"He was being sarcastic, Patty." Liz informs Patty.

"Oh, right!" Patty laughs a bit at her own mistake.

Deadpool appears by Patty "I like you. You seem like a fun kid.

(-)"

They finally arrive at the death room where Death who looks to be calmed and Maka's father Spirit, were waiting for everyone.

"What took you all so long?" Death asks.

"We kinda chatted on the way here. I guess it got us walking slower." Stein replied.

"There's no time for chatting! We have a serious problem here!"

"Well what is it, father?" Kid asks.

"Well just a few minutes ago i sensed an odd disturbance. The same disturbance as when Deadpool here was found."

"Did spidey come to my rescue?"

"Unlikely since we destroyed the thing that got us here." Highmoon says.

"Oh, right. I forgot about that part. Wait you said it felt like the same disturbance?"

"Correct."

"Then perhaps Doc Ock rebuilt that machine." Deadpool ponders.

"Who is this 'Doc Ock'?" Spirit asks, finally speaking up.

"The reason I'm in this mess in the first place."

"Well we did destroy the machine, so technically we're the reason." Highmoon says.

"Hush you! Its time for the end of this chapter!"


	3. -ApologyUpdate-

_**I am very very sorry for those who actually like the story and have been waiting for a new chapter but the truth is I've just lost interest in it. I still love Deadpool and Soul Eater but I've just lost motivation to keep writing it. **_

_**Now I'm sure your wondering "Whats taken so long to post this update?" Well I've been very busy with my life such as graduating and family and other things yada yada you know the drill.**_

_**Anyways I might plan to start writing it again but until then I do want to write other stories since I have been improving on my writing. Again I apologize who was looking forward to more chapters **_

_**So I guess I'll see you in my next story which I plan for it to be another Transformers story with a more OC focused story line. **_

_**Leonightis out!**_

_**P.S. It may or may not be transformers at this point I don't really know**_


End file.
